Some recreational vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles (ATV's), utility vehicles, motorcycles, snowmobiles, etc., include an electronically controlled transmission. In recreational vehicles with an electronically controlled transmission, a separate sub-transmission is typically coupled to an output of the electronically controlled transmission for shifting between park, neutral, reverse, low-forward and high-forward gear configurations. Sub-transmissions, also referred to as a range box, are mechanically linked to a shifter located in the operator area. The mechanical linkage may include cables and other linkages.
Due to the versatility of many recreational vehicles, various circumstances can arise that may not be present for non-recreational vehicles. For example, a user of a recreational vehicle may not shift the sub-transmission into park after keying off the vehicle. As another example, a user may try to shift the sub-transmission under improper vehicle conditions, which may result in damage to the powertrain of the vehicle. As even another example, a user may select different operating modes when using the vehicle for different purposes.
Accordingly, in an embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging member configured to support the chassis, and a power source supported by the chassis. The power source includes at least one of an engine and an electric motor. The vehicle further includes an ignition in communication with the power source and the ignition having an on-state and an off-state. The vehicle further includes a transmission driven by the power source. The vehicle further includes a sub-transmission coupled to the transmission. The sub-transmission having a plurality of selectable gear settings including a park gear setting and at least one of a forward gear setting, a reverse gear setting, and a neutral gear setting. The vehicle further includes an actuator operative to change the gear setting of the sub-transmission. The vehicle further includes a shifter including a signal output operative to provide a shift request signal indicative of a request to change the gear setting of the sub-transmission. The vehicle further includes at least one sensor configured to detect at least one first speed value selected from a group of a ground speed of the vehicle and a speed of a component of the vehicle. The vehicle further includes a controller including a processor. The controller is in communication with the actuator, the at least one sensor, and the shifter, wherein the controller controls the actuator to set the gear setting to the park gear setting in response to a first set of park condition signals, wherein the first set of park condition signals comprise: the ignition being in the off-state, the sub-transmission having a gear setting other than the park gear setting and the at least one sensor indicating that the first speed value is at or below a threshold.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging member configured to support the chassis, and a power source supported by the chassis. The power source includes at least one of an engine and an electric motor. The vehicle further includes an ignition in communication with the power source and the ignition having an on-state and an off-state. The vehicle further includes a transmission driven by the power source. The vehicle further includes a sub-transmission coupled to the transmission. The sub-transmission having a plurality of selectable gear settings including a park gear setting and at least one of a forward gear setting, a reverse gear setting, and a neutral gear setting. The vehicle further includes an actuator operative to change a gear configuration of the sub-transmission. The vehicle further includes a shifter including a signal output operative to provide a shift request signal indicative of a request to change the gear setting of the sub-transmission. The vehicle further includes at least one sensor configured to detect at least one first speed value selected from a group of a ground speed of the vehicle and a speed of a component of the vehicle. The vehicle further includes a controller including a processor. The controller being in communication with the actuator, the at least one sensor, and the shifter. The controller controls the actuator to set the gear setting of the sub-transmission to a requested gear setting in response to a shift request for the requested gear setting when a first set of shift conditions are satisfied and wherein the controller controls the actuator to cause the gear setting to remain in a current gear setting in response to a shift request for the target gear setting when the first set of shift conditions are not satisfied. The first set of shift conditions comprise: the first speed value detected by the at least one sensor being within a defined range. Furthermore, when the controller causes the gear setting to remain a current gear setting due to the first set of shift conditions not being satisfied, the vehicle continues to monitor the first speed value and upon the speed value satisfying the first set of shift conditions, the controller instructs setting the gear setting of the sub-transmission to the requested gear setting without requiring reception of an additional shift request signal for the requested gear setting.
In yet another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging member configured to support the chassis and a power source supported by the chassis. The power source includes at least one of an engine and an electric motor. The vehicle further includes a transmission driven by the power source. The vehicle further includes a sub-transmission coupled to the transmission. The sub-transmission having a plurality of selectable gear configurations including at least one of a park gear setting, a forward gear setting, a reverse gear setting, and a neutral gear setting. The vehicle further includes a sub-transmission actuator operative to change a gear setting of the sub-transmission. The vehicle further includes a shifter including a signal output operative to provide a shift request signal indicative of a request to change the gear configuration of the sub-transmission. The vehicle further includes a user interface comprising a plurality of selectable operating modes, the plurality of selectable operating modes including a plow mode. The vehicle further includes a controller including a processor. The controller is in communication with the sub-transmission actuator and the interface, wherein the controller, when a first mode is selected via the interface, prevents the sub-transmission from being placed in a first gear setting when a shift request signal that requests the first gear setting is received.
Another embodiment provides a method of operating a recreational vehicle including: receiving an indication of a vehicle ignition being in one of an on-state and an off-state; receiving an indication of a sub-transmission setting selected from the group including a park gear setting and at least one of a forward gear setting, a reverse gear setting and a neutral gear setting; receiving an indication of at least one first speed value selected from a group of a ground speed of the vehicle and a speed of a component of the vehicle; and emitting a signal to place the sub-transmission in a park setting when a first set of park conditions is satisfied, the first set of park conditions including: the ignition being in the off state, the sub-transmission having a gear setting other than the park gear setting; and the first speed value being at or below a threshold.
Another embodiment provides a method of operating a recreational vehicle including: receiving an indication of a first speed value for the vehicle, the first speed value selected from a group of a ground speed of the vehicle and a speed of a component of the vehicle; receiving a shift request signal indicative of operation of a shifter requesting a change in gear setting of a sub-transmission; providing a control signal requesting setting the gear setting of the sub-transmission to a requested gear setting in response to a shift request for a requested gear setting when a first set of shift conditions are satisfied, and causing the gear setting to remain in a current gear setting in response to a shift request for the requested gear setting when the first set of shift conditions are not satisfied, the first set of shift conditions including: the first speed value being within a defined range, and when the controller causes the gear setting to remain a current gear due to the first set of shift conditions not being satisfied, continuing to monitor the first set of shift conditions and upon satisfying the first set of shift conditions, the controller instructs setting the gear setting of the sub-transmission to the requested gear setting without requiring reception of an additional shift request signal for the requested gear setting.
Another embodiment provides a method of operating a recreational vehicle including: receiving a signal requesting an operational mode for the vehicle; causing the vehicle to adopt the operational mode; receiving a request to place a sub-transmission of the vehicle in a first gear setting; and preventing a sub-transmission from being placed in the first gear setting based upon the requested first gear setting and the operational mode of the vehicle.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.